Brother's Fear 2
by Kameya Karona
Summary: Itachi has returned and Sasuke doesn't like the ideas. this is the same story, just revised to be read easier.Warning: 1way yoai Rated T.


Same story, just revised.

I don't own anything, no anime AT ALL,...damn.

* * *

"You'd better run faster if you want to beat me, loser!"

"Sasuke! I swear I'll get you!" Severe training, life or death missions, and determination. Team 7 had faced all three and will continue to prosper throughout many years.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! Enough of this, come back here"

"No way, I won't let you beat me again!"

"I don't think you have a choice when someone is naturally better than you, Naruto"

A more perfect team of genin ninja, the village in the leaves will never face.  
Sakura, intelligence. She is a master of seeking out jutsu spells and knowing how to counter them,  
though, her power as a ninja falls short to her team mates.

Naruto, competitive . He has his heart set on reachable goals that will prove his worth to the world, yet is considered a fallback in the group.

Sasuke, pride. He has to be the strongest member in team 7 and many others, and holds a powerful contrast, but fights with darkness and hatred and with secrets too profound.

Racing through the streets of the village, Naruto and Sasuke show off their speed training Kakashi sensei had completed teaching.

"I give up Kakashi sensei, those two will come back eventually. After Sasuke wins and Naruto throws his fit," She shrugged as Kakashi walked up next to her.

"You're probably right, Sakura. Class dismissed, you're free to go," both sighed, turned to their homes and left. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was a lovely pale purple.  
Sasuke turned back to see the face of his loser team mate.

"How you doing back there, loser?" he mocked, causing Naruto to twitch with anger and speed up. But when Sasuke returned his gaze forward again, he ran into someone and fell backwards to the dirt road, wincing in pain.

'oww, what the... wait! I didn't run into that guy, he suddenly appeared. Faster than me or Naruto, like lightning,' Sasuke slowly looked up to see who it was, and froze in fear. The man before him hid his body in a black cape to the ground with blood red clouds decorating it. His hair was black as coal, his eyes, the same deathly color. He wore the headband, belonging to ninja hidden in the leaves, though the medal plate was scarred.

Sasuke looked on in horror as the man's glare deepened on the genin. Naruto skipped up happily to them both.

"Ha ha, what's wrong Sasuke? Did you fall? That means I win," he laughed, rubbing his finger under his nose. Naruto walked up closer to the man, "Ha, I apologize for my clumsy friend, he really is a clutz, hee hee..." The older gentleman gritted his teeth at the boy in front of him.

"NO, NARUTO! LOOK OUT," Sasuke shouted, but it was useless. He was struck sharply in the neck with the side of the man's hand. Sasuke gasped and Naruto cringed in pain till the man turned counterclockwise and kicked Naruto in the chest, sending him flying several yards into the dirt. Sasuke watched in shock as is friend skidded against the ground, then turned his anger back towards the one guilty. Sasuke stood and dusted himself off before returning the glare.

"What is it you want, Itachi?" he spat out. Itachi's glare broke into a small, sinister smile.

"That would be you, little brother"

Sasuke stepped back in concern and Itachi raced towards him much faster than sight allows, even for a sharingan master. He was hit across the neck by his older brother, in a similar manner to Naruto and lost conciseness quickly. Pleased with the outcome, the man in black, gathered up the young warrior and with Sasuke thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll made off into the forestry night.

The next morning, a really pissed Sakura storms through the village streets looking for her team that never showed up for practice. Kakashi spotted her from a distanced and jumped down to check up with things.

"Sakura, have you seen Sasuke or Naruto at all today?" his voice was deep with concern.

"No. I haven't seen them since last night, and it really ticks me off," she steamed.

"Hmm, we might have a problem then," Just then, one of the villagers came racing toward them shouting,  
"Hey! We've found Naruto, on the edge of the forest. Someone beat him real bad. And there's no sigh of Sasuke," Suddenly fear strikened, Kakashi and Sakura follow the man to Naruto.

'what had I been thinking, I hope they're all right,' Sakura scolded herself. They reached the boy just as he was waking up.

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed with delight and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Naruto, what happened to you? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto sat there rubbing his head, and came to reality after the question was asked.

"Ahh! That man!" he blurted.

"What man, Naruto? What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"When me and Sasuke were racing, he actually ran into this man. He was the one who knocked me out, he had such speed. He must've taken Sasuke with him," the crowd all gasped.

"Please Naruto, Sasuke? Get kidnapped? That's just silly"

"No, wait," Kakashi stopped her laughter, "Naruto, what did this man look like"

"It's hard to recall, it was dark," Naruto sat there thinking for a moment with his finger to his chin,

"Ahhh, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked almost just like Sasuke, just taller, and meaner too"

"No," Kakashi and some of the villagers gasped, "No not him, is he back?" they whispered.

"Is who back? Kakashi sensei? What's happened to Sasuke?" Sakura whimpered.

"Set guards up, start a search party, we have to get going, fast," Kakashi shouted commands to the villagers then turned back to his students,  
"That man, is Sasuke's brother and I'm afraid he might try to kill Sasuke," the students gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll search day and night until we find him, it's even possible Sasuke isn't even near him," Kakashi soothed, trying to ease them, "We'll keep searching"

And search they did, as long as there was sunlight, they were placing posters and sending scoutors. 26 hours later and there was no trace of them, Sasuke or Itachi, but they all looked, late into the night.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the very far west of the land, laid a castle, old and abandoned. It was night once again, a full day with his brother as a captive. Sasuke began to stir in the musty castle bedroom where he laid sleeping for he knows not how long. He glanced out the barred window and saw it still dark,

"Good, I must've only been asleep for a few hours," He whispered to, who he thought was himself.

"Wrong," came a mystic voice from the shadows, that stood up and stepped into the moonlight through the window. Sasuke jumped back a little on the bed.

"You have been asleep for more than 24 hours, which works out fine," Itachi smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke growled, sliding off the bed, ready to fight.

Itachi's horrid grin grew wider, "Just guess, little brother. 'What do I want from you'  
Don't chu remember what happened, those 8 years ago?" Sasuke jumped remembering that night when he had been 5 years old.

_A bad dream had awaken the young boy in the night, while trying to fall back asleep he heard a weird sound. A gargling noise from his parents' room. He got up and slowly walked in the direction of the sound. Through the rice paper doors, Sasuke saw a figure standing on the bed over his parents. He stepped closer and opened the door ever so slightly and peeked inside. The sight shocked him, for it was his beloved brother standing over their dead mother and father, drenched in their blood. The sword he held was stained with the blood aswell. Sasuke squeak in fear and sadness and Itachi heard him._

He quickly snapped his head in his baby brother's direction, his eyes glew red from the sharingon. Sasuke turned and tried to run but Itachi's speed had always been fast as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him back into the room, Sasuke erupted with tears as Itachi raised his weapon to destroy the child. But he stopped, shock his head and raised the sword higher.  
"No," Itachi whispered to himself, "I truly hate you, I want you to suffer," Itachi tossed the weapon on the ground and grabbed his brother by the wrist again and threw him onto the bed, right between their parents' corpses. Sasuke screamed as Itachi crawled onto him and covered his mouth. Sasuke squirmed and fought the weight of his brother, crying ever harder for someone to help. Itachi slowly moved his free hand down Sasuke's stomach and hips. His firm grip was crushing the young boy, but Itachi didn't stop at his sick game. He slid his hand down Sasuke's trousers and removed them completely.  
Sasuke, fought for his life, kicking and crying and whimpering for help that never came.  
Then, Sasuke was left their to mourn painfully and alone when Itachi had finished with him.

Sasuke shook in memory of it, and hugged his sides. He only snapped out of it when he noticed his brother had gotten too close. He jumped back, now was as good of time as any to seek his revenge for that night. He separated his feet to better his balance and put his arms up to guard.

"Oh..? Are you really going to fight me?" he questioned, stepping closer. Sasuke stepped back as the answer.

"Fine, we'll have it your way," Itachi glared. He quickly whipped out a small dagger and jumped closer. Sasuke tried his best to dodge the on coming attacks, he reached for his own weapon but saw that they had been taken.

"What's wrong, bro? Did you think I would let you bear a weapon against me?" Sasuke became detracted for the slightest moment and Itachi raced towards him, Sasuke got a slice of the smooth blade across his chest and backed up, wincing.

"heh heh, I do believe I'm winning," Itachi bragged slightly and with him distracted, Sasuke leaped forwards and clawed his brother's right hand. Itachi didn't even blink at his wound, but rather, glared even more fiercely at the boy.

"Now you've managed to piss me off, little brother," he growled and leaped forward, swinging the dagger wildly. Sasuke received a number of blows to his back and arms. Itachi was caught off guard and got punched in the mouth once. He became livid and threw the knife to the floor and raced at Sasuke with extreme speed and pushed his brother's chest against the castle wall. Sasuke groaned from the pressure and tried to wiggle free. Itachi held his hands hard against the stone.

"What... why are... you doing... this Itachi?" he gasped out.

"I relized that what I had done 8 years ago was because I hated you and death was too good for my hatred, so I made you suffer. Suffer with the images of their death, their blood soaked bodies. But that wasn't enough, so I raped you so you would forever know that I was above you, that you... belonged to me," he grinned wickedly, as Sasuke turned away and stared at the ground in disbelief.

"But then..." Itachi spoke up and Sasuke jumped, "I relized, once I had left you in that house, that I liked the feeling you gave me," Sasuke was stunned and almost stopped breathing.

Itachi hushed his voice and whispered into Sasuke's ear. The warm breath fluttered down his neck. "Yes, of your small smooth body fighting and sliding beneath mine. The fear in your eyes, I loved it, and I wanted more. So I've come back to get it,"

"Please, Itachi. Stop it," he whispered in fear.

"Stop? Why? We're having so much fun little brother," Itachi still had Sasuke's wrist in his grip and simply turned both of them around to face the bed. Itachi pushed himself over his brother once again and Sasuke screamed out, once again. With Sasuke's squirming a little more powerful with his bigger size, Itachi fought to remove Sasuke's shirt at first. But Itachi was winning, Sasuke was becoming too fear stricken to think and becoming weaker with time. Itachi removed his shorts and Sasuke screamed, as loud as he possibly could, as tears filled his eyes, and as Itachi laughed and sighed with pleasure.

* * *

It was late at night, but no one was willing to give up on finding Sasuke, especially Naruto.

"Come on! We have to look harder," he shouted at them. Other men shouted commands and split up to look some more. One of the village men then came running out of the forest, tripping over his own feet.

"I've found him, an old castle in the west. I didn't see him but I heard his screams"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were the first ones into the forest and racing towards the castle.

"Sasuke was screaming? What's that guy doing to him?" Sakura asked but no one answered. They found the castle just as said and Naruto busted the door and raced inside, the others following him just as quickly.

* * *

Itachi looked up in wonder, Sasuke laid small, broken, and bear beneath him, sobbing his eyes out.

"It would appear, you've made some friends," Itachi spoke bitterly, Sasuke's eyes flew open in surprise.

"And they've come looking for you. I'll have to take my leave, little brother," Itachi leaned down one more time and kissed Sasuke on the neck, then got up and dressed rather quickly. Some form of jutsu allowed him to slip out through the bars in the window and escape. Sasuke's body ached terribly as he tried to move and find his clothes. He managed to locate and put on his pants, but became too weak to do more than sit on the bed and cry. He doubled over and covered his face, shaking.

Naruto found the room and broke in the door to find Sasuke and jumped in shock. The others followed closely behind him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Oh, no," was all Kakashi could say, Sakura couldn't even move at all. Kakashi sighed and stepped forwards to the shaking figure and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke jumped slightly and looked up to his sensei with sad, weary eyes. Kakashi slowly picked him up as though he were a child and couldn't walk, then walked pass the group and down the castle stairs, all but Sakura and Naruto followed.

"I don't believe it, what a brother," Sakura hissed. She looked over to Naruto who was shaking with anger.

"Naruto?" she questioned.

"I'll kill him," he growled quietly, Sakura jumped a little in fear.

"I'll kill that bastard for what he did to Sasuke," Naruto glanced up to Sakura, his eyes glew red, livid demon eyes glaring at the messenger. Sakura leaped back in fear.

"Believe it," was he last statement before turning to meet up with Sasuke.

* * *

A.N. I hope this was a little better to read than the 1st copy. reviews are welcomed. i might even write a sequel if i get enough he he he 


End file.
